


Little Wally West

by Pickledpumpkinpoppers (Stormrace)



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Female Barry Allen, Female Wally West, Gen, Kid Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrace/pseuds/Pickledpumpkinpoppers
Summary: Berry Allen loved kids, and was even good with them, and it wasn't any kind of secret to anyone that knew her. So, when Ira talked about how his niece was coming to town and then asked if there was any way Berry could watch her for a few hours, how could she not agree?





	Little Wally West

Berry Allen loved kids, and was even good with them, and it wasn't any kind of secret to anyone that knew her. So, when Ira talked about how his niece was coming to town and then asked if there was any way Berry could watch her for a few hours, she agreed, the work week being incredibly slow, and they set the time.

Little, five-year-old Wanda West shyly followed her uncle into Berry’s apartment, peeking out from her hiding spot behind Ira’s legs with the biggest, greenest eyes Berry had ever seen, and the scientist was instantly in love. She smiled in the gentlest and friendliest way she could, while carefully listening to the instructions Ira was giving her. There wasn't much to the instructions, Wanda was reportedly a good kid and extremely healthy, who didn't have too many restrictions.

“Hi, Wanda,” Berry knelt down to her level after Ira finished speaking and held out a carefully wrapped package, “Ira told me that you like the Flash, so I though you might like this.”

The child looked up at her aunt for a moment in question, then carefully took the gift after an assuring nod. She opened the package as if it were illegal to rip the paper, then her eyes widened to impossible dimensions when she lifted out a red cowl, with lightning bolts on either side. Her eyes snapped up to Berry’s face, her jaw dropping open.

“Is it?” her tiny voice was a little hard to hear.

“Yeah, she accidentally left it in my lab a while ago, and I haven't been able to get her to take it back since. So, how about you keep it as a souvenir from Central City?”

The little girl was so thrilled, she actually shrieked in delight and stumbled out a few thank-yous as she clutched the cowl tightly to her chest.

“So, you do like it?” Berry was happy that it was such a hit, even if she felt a tiny twinge of guilt over using her secret identity to gain points with this little girl.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Wanda bounced, huge smile on her face, “I love it! You know the Flash?”

“Well, she sometimes comes to see me if she needs to use some of my scientific equipment.”

“Really?”

“I’m gong to leave now,” Ira placed a kiss on the top of Wanda’s head, “Be good.”

As soon as Ira was gone, Wanda enthusiastically agreed to decorating and eating cookies, in between suddenly firing out question after question about the Flash.

“I don't know if pizza is her favourite food, but I did see her with some pizza boxes last week, so maybe,” Berry didn't quite know how to navigate the tightrope of what she should or should not tell Wanda about the Flash, and she also really wanted to know more about her boyfriend's niece, “So, Wally, is pizza your favourite?”

“Yep!”

“Is that what you think we should have for lunch?”

“Can we?”

“What do you like?”

“Pepperoni!”

“Alright. Pepperoni it is! I’ll just call the pizza place, and then we can clean up while we wait for it to get here.”

Wanda was enthusiastic about cleaning up, less so when Berry sent her off to wash up when their food arrived, but was generally all smiles. Halfway through lunch, Berry was halfway through saying that, yes, she helped the Flash put bad guys in prison sometimes but that didn't make her Flash’s sidekick, when Wanda started to giggle a little.

“Is there something wrong?” Berry eventually asked.

“You keep calling me Wally!” she laughed.

“I do?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing that,” Berry had not ever known anyone named Wally before in her life.

“I like it! Keep calling me Wally!”

And Wanda insisted on Berry calling her Wally the rest of the time she was over, so Berry stopped using her name altogether until Ira came back.

“Hey, Wanda, how was it?”

“Don't call me Wanda! I’m Wally now!”

“Wally?”

“I’m sorry, Ira. I accidentally called her that a few times, maybe, and for some reason, she seemed to think it the greatest thing ever.”

“It's okay, Berry. It seems pretty harmless to me,” Ira laughed, “So, Wally, are you ready to go?”

“No!” the child whined and latched onto Berry’s knee, “I wanna stay here! With Berry!”

Berry Allen was good with kids, perhaps a little too good sometimes. It took a while to get Wanda to leave quietly with Iris, and it only happened under the promise that Wanda could visit Berry the next day.

END


End file.
